Baby Bones
by Miss Cannibal Princess
Summary: Un délire sur l'hypothétique grossesse de bones...


Fic one-shot assez humoristique écrite suite à un délire sur mon forum de Bones . Spéciale dédicace à OneLoveBones et Bonesfan55.

http://misspixie.aceboard.fr

Résumé (imaginaire) : Booth et Brennan sont mariés mdr

Booth descendit de la voiture. Il fit le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière à Brennan, qui se mouvait difficilement depuis les derniers mois de sa grossesse. Et oui, déjà 8 mois et demi. Et 8 mois qu'ils s'étaient mariés. La porte se referma bruyamment. Un agent de police vint à leur rencontre.

L'agent : Dr Brennan ? Vous travaillez toujours ! Ce n'est pas sérieux

Booth : c'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! mais jamais elle ne m'écoute !

Brennan : c'est pas parce que j'ai signé ton bout de papier que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Booth : et c'est reparti sur le mariage, institution archaïque et blablabla….

Ils se dirigèrent vers un cadavre en décomposition avancée, dans une zone caverneuse d'un parcours de randonnée. Brennan s'assit péniblement, aidée par Booth. S'en suivit alors la traditionnelle étude du corps, avec le dictaphone et Booth qui prenait des notes.

Alors que Brennan allait observer un os de plus près, elle se retrouva assise par terre, pliée en 2 par des contractions.

Booth : c'est pas vrai bones, pas maintenant !

Brennan : aide moi à me lever au lieu de râler !

Il l'amena à la voiture et ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Booth : c'est urgent ! Ma femme accouche !

Brennan : ça va calme toi, les contractions ne sont pas encore trop rapprochées

Booth : tais toi un peu, j'essaye de trouver un médecin

Brennan : ah là là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'obstétricien confirmait les dires de brennan.

Le médecin : C'est bon, le travail a commencé, mais le bébé ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures. A tout à l'heure Mme Booth.

Brennan dit une grimace : Brennan !!

Le médecin : oh, je croyais que vous étiez mariés.

Booth, narquois : c'est le cas, mais elle refuse de prendre un autre nom….elle a des problèmes avec les changements de nom…et puis vous savez, « mariage institution archaïque blablabla »…

Le médecin rit puis sortit.

Booth s'assit à côté de Brennan.

Booth : tu veux quelque chose ? Un café, du chocolat ? un os à étudier ?

Brennan : je ne suis pas malade, je suis sur le point d'accoucher. Et merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

Booth : la grossesse t'a rendue encore plus ronchon que tu ne l'es en temps normal !

Brennan, offusquée : Moi ?? Ronchon ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là !

Booth : ah si tu es ronchon.

Brennan : quelle mauvaise foi ! je ne suis pas d'accord alors je suis ronchon ! et puis ça veut dire quoi ronchon, en fait hein!

Booth : calme toi je vais me chercher un café parce que l'attente risque d'être trèèèèès longue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un café, des gâteaux et une boîte de confiseries qu'il tendit à Brennan.

Brennan : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Booth : ouvre !

Brennan ouvrit délicatement la boîte. « Des cochons en pâte d'amande ! »

Il l'embrassa, mais fut interrompu par de nouvelles vagues de contractions.

Booth : cette fois c'est la bonne.

Brennan : toujours pas….

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toute une équipe était réunie dans la chambre, prête à accoucher Brennan.

Brennan : Booth, lâche ma main

Booth : pourquoi ?

Brennan : ça va faire mal

Booth : ça ira

Mais quand les contractions devinrent les plus fortes, Booth dû se rendre à l'évidence : Bones avait une sacrée force. De plus elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, envoyant des coups de pieds bien sentis dans les infirmières.

Enfin, on lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Une petite fille.

Booth : Comment on va l'appeler ?

Brennan : on s'en fiche

Booth : bah c'est important quand même

Brennan : un être humain n'est pas défini par son prénom. Je refuse qu'une civilisation catalogue mon bébé par le choix de son prénom.  
Booth : Bones, ça va pas lui faire de mal ! Et il lui faut un prénom !  
Brennan : non.  
Booth : si. Pourquoi pas Tempe JR ?  
Brennan : arrête de te moquer  
Booth : si elle continue de frapper comme ça les infirmières, on ne pourra plus vous distinguer !

FIN

Bon j'avoue c'était vraiment un délire de dingue, pas vraiment réaliste mais c'est pas grave


End file.
